Shiroi Yuuki
by AgenteYumi
Summary: Un japonés huyendo de la ira de su madre termina parando en la casa de los "siete enanitos". Y en el camino encuentra a su "Pirata Azul". -Blancanieves al estilo de Hetalia!-. Iniciando la serie de cuentos de princesas version hetaliana!
1. El cristantemo blanco

Comenzando una serie de fanfictions medio crack (que se me vinieron a la mente cuando imaginé al BFT como las hadas de La Bella durmiente XD), viene este. Y para variarle ASAKIKU!  
Lleno de parodias, referencias extrañas a otros anime, en fin. Todo puede pasar.  
Shiroi Yuuki= BlancaNieves.  
Alteré la historia original que todos conocemos para albergar también la historia de Izanami e Izanagui, (pareja de Dioses que viene equivaliendo un poco a Adán y Eva)

* * *

Había una vez una ociosa reina llamada Izanami, que estaba cociendo una tarde de invierno, mirando caer la nieve por la ventana. Suspiraba porqué no podía tener un hijo.  
De repente se pinchó el dedo y su sangre cayó, tiñiéndo la blanca nieve de rojo.  
-¡Ojalá pudiera tener un hijo con la piel tan blanca como la nieve, los labios rojos como la sangre y cabellos tan negros como la noche!

Pasó el tiempo y la reina Izanami tuvo un hijo, con los ojos grandes y castaños, cabellos negros, piel blanca. Lo de los labios rojos no se le hizo porque si no, el niño hubiera agarrado un lipstick para pintárselos de ese modo. La reina le llamó Kiku Honda y lo nombró la Nación de Japón.  
Izanami y su esposo, el rey Izanagui, estaban felices. Pero tiempo después, la reina se corrompió. Tras el nacimiento de otro de los hermanos del príncipe, el Dios del Fuego, la reina "aparentemente" seguía viva, pero cada día se volvía más y más horrible, su carne se caía a pedazos y a veces se podía ver parte de sus huesos. Cada día era más y mas monstruosa porque estaba muerta, pero se negaba a aceptar el sepulcro, razón por la cual vagaba por el palacio, evitando que el rey la viera.

Izanami tenía además, un espejo al cual preguntarle todo.

El pequeño Kiku creció y cada día era mas inteligente. Y por decirlo de algún modo, mas hermoso -porque bonito se oye demasiado... raro-. Sin embargo, por alguna razón, debía vivir en la tierra un tiempo, para proteger su nación. Era hijo de dioses sin ser Dios. Sirviente de sus hermanos. No se lamentaba, tenía espíritu rebelde, pero se sometía al designio de las cosas.  
Desconocía que su madre estaba podrida ya totalmente.

La madre tenía la costumbre de ir todos los días a su espejo y preguntarle siempre lo mismo.  
-Divino Espejo de los Dioses, dime quien es la deidad mas bella en los cielos.  
El espejo le mostraba su propio reflejo pasado, cuando aún era hermosa. Le mostró el reflejo actual, casi una momia.  
-Casi en los cielos no vive, Mujer que Invita; en la tierra se resguarda. Shiroi Kiku es por mucho la criatura con más gracia.  
Izanami rompió en cólera y tomando una capa para ocultar su aspecto, salió de palacio, mascullando sus planes, sin contar que una de las hijas de su esposo la escuchó.

Kiku se encontraba en ese momento subiendo por el monte Fuji hacia su casa en el cielo cuando se encontró a Amaterasu, su media hermana, la Diosa del sol. Muy triste ella le tomó la mano y lo regresó a la tierra de Nihon. El muchacho no comprendió y le exigió una explicación. La Diosa lo abrazó.  
-Madre Izanami quiere matarte, porque eres tú mas bello que ella. Su cólera es demasiado pesada para que permanezca mucho en el cielo o en la tierra. Es demasiado monstruosa para mostrarse de día, así que tampoco tiene mucha libertad de acción. Escóndete de ella, porque si te encuentra será tu fin, querido hermano. No vuelvas al Palacio.  
-Tomaré las medidas necesarias Amaterasu-kami.

Así, el joven de cabellos azabache tuvo que vagar hasta dar con un lugar donde esconderse. Mas sin embargo en su camino de isla en isla se topó con un barco muy avanzado para los que él conocía, con varios seres temibles mirándolo. Unos no tenían un ojo, otros no tenían una pierna, pero tenían un no se qué que le dio desconfianza.  
Y entonces apareció el Capitán, un hombre de cejas de azotador, cabello rubio y ojos verdes. Sonreía burlonamente al ver al japonés, pero había algo en esos ojos...  
-¿Ustedes quienes son?- preguntó.  
-¿Acaso no lo sabes? ¿Cuanto tiempo has pasado encerrado?- preguntó un pirata.  
-Perdónale- dijo el capitán a Kiku- Soy el Capitán Arthur Kirkland y ellos son mi tripulación.  
-Un gusto, Arthur-sama.- respondió Kiku, haciendo una reverencia.- Estoy viajando de isla en isla. ¿Pueden pasarme a la otra isla, por favor?  
Los piratas no sabían si reírse de él o tenerle pena por ser tan ingenuo. Mas el capitán hizo la seña de que lo dejaran subir.  
El tipo que le había hecho la pregunta, a su vez interrogó a Arthur.  
-¿Luego le va a hacer algo, señor?  
-A este no.  
El chico tenía algo en esa piel blanca como la nieve y su modo misterioso de moverse y ser que había ablandado el corazón tsundere del rubio, que lo miraba con curiosidad y tal vez algo de ternura. Intuyó por un momento que estaba escapando, por el modo de mirar el agua. Tal vez no se equivocara, porque Kiku pensó que tal vez su madre no podría perseguirlo por mar, así directamente.  
Quien sabía si podía aparecer en la siguiente isla.

Tras una jornada de viaje por el bosque, Shiroi Kiku encontró una casita BASTANTE GRANDE donde todo era bastante mas grande de lo que conocía. Había 7 sillotas con 7 platos sin comida servida. Considerando que él era el intruso ahí, decidió pagarles a sus desconocidos anfitriones preparándoles de comer. Y una vez terminada esta labor, se fue al único cuarto que había abierto -el otro tenía un letrero de "Prohibido la entrada a menos que vengas con Onii-san"-. En el primer cuarto encontró seis camas individuales, en su tarima, lo cual se le hizo aún mas extraño. Sin embargo, estaba tan cansado de dormir en el bosque que le bastó ver una para decidirse a dormir ahí.

Horas mas tarde llegaron los dueños de la casa, que se sorprendieron al ver la comida hecha. ¡Y que comida rara! Los rollitos de arroz con algo verde, otra cosa verde y mas cosas verdes, al menos tenían un camarón. Y una sopa de fideos transparentes.  
-¡Ve~, Pasta!- dijo uno de ellos, que era castaño con un rizo flotante.  
-Tontín, apuesto a que tú no tomaste mi sartén, ¿verdad?  
-No, Fujoshi, ve~, es la primera vez que llegamos y está hecha la comida.  
-Esto me suena extraño- dijo un duende de cabello rubio y corto.  
-¡Ahahaha, Gruñón, tal vez por fin llegaron los aliens y decidieron ser amigables! ¡Yo, el gran Héroe , les haré una gran respuesta a cambio!  
Se miraron todos los presentes, menos el que se había denominado héroe, con cara de "Ya va a empezar este idiota". Solo Gruñón caminó por la casa, como un sabueso y se topó en una cama... a Dormilón, rodeado de sus gatos. Y en la otra con alguien demasiado extraño, vestido con lo que Awesome -hermano de Gruñón- demoninó "una bata de baño".  
-¿Que le hacemos?- susurró Fujoshi, una chica de cabellos castaño claro y ojos verdes, mirando a Shiroi Kiku dormido.  
-¿Que tal darle amor a la fuerza, oh la lá?- susurró Pervertido, otro rubio pero con rizos, que se abrazaba a sí mismo, imaginando lo que sería desvirgar (por alguna razón intuyó que era virgen) a ese pelinegro.  
-¡Pervertido!- le gritaron los demás. Solo Fujoshi apoyó la moción. ¡Y eso terminó por despertar a Dormilón y al invitado!  
Kiku los miró, sorprendido de lo que veía. En efecto, incluso la única mujer del grupo, eran altísimos. Y algunos de tonos de ojos bastante raros, como Awesome que los tenía rojizos. Pero ninguno -salvo Pervertido- tenía malas intenciones al verlo.  
-Lo... ¡Lo siento! Tengo días buscando donde quedarme y su casa fue la primera que encontré. Pero si quieren que me vaya.  
-Te ves muy cansado.- señaló Tontín.  
-Y... que... tienes... muchos... días... fuera de tu casa- dijo Dormilón, desperezándose.  
-En efecto, estoy huyendo de mi madre, que desea matarme. Y quien sabe si no haya matado ya a uno de mis queridos hermanos, los Dioses de esta tierra.  
-Entonces te puedes quedar ¡No sería heroico lanzarte así como así a la nada!- dijo Héroe.  
-¿De verdad puedo quedarme?- volvió a preguntar.  
-¡Shiempre dé nos cocides así de dico!- dijo Tontín, que ya se estaba atascando de sopa de fideos.

Así, Shiroi Kiku, tenía ya donde esconderse de la ira de Izanami.

* * *

Y... Notas de la autora!

1- Según la leyenda original, Izanami (Mujer que Invita) e Izanagui (Hombre que Invita) dieron a luz primero a las ocho islas de Japón. Así que al menos mitológicamente, son los padres de Kiku.  
2- El espejo de los Dioses según la leyenda es propiedad de la Casa Imperial. Se supone también que fue lo que permitió que la Diosa Amaterasu saliera de su cueva (era Hikikomori pro decirlo coloquialmente), poruqe ahí vio su reflejo, pero aquí le di el uso de espejito parlante.  
3- La cosa verde, otra cosa verde y otra cosa verde es el apio, el pepino y el alga que lleva el sushi.  
4- Bueno, si no pudieron intuir los nombres de los enanos, aquí les van: François (Pervertido), Alfred (Héroe), Feliciano (Tontín -ya sé soy cruel AHAHAHA-), Ludwig (Gruñón), Gil (Awesome), Heracles (dormilón) y Eli (Fujoshi... obvio).

*huye de los tomatazos, sartenazos, ataques piratas y/o de hamburguesas y sometidas "amorosas".*


	2. El capitán Arthur y el durazno

Ok, segunda parte de 3 de este fic que sale con cada cosa...

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Shiroi Kiku fue al mercado para comprar cosas para la comida y además:  
*Cervezas para Awesome y Gruñón, que se la habían pasado brindando la noche anterior.  
*Una sartén nueva para Fujoshi que la había abollado luego de golpear a Awesome (Motivo: haber hecho algo mas bien digno de Pervertido, quien festejó esa acción -lo que hizo Awesome, no el sartenazo-)  
Llevaba ya la canasta con las cosas para la comida cuando tropezó con alguien y todo quedó por el piso. Comenzó a disculparse y recoger sus cosas cuando alguien le ganó y volvió a llenar la canasta. Era Arthur.  
-¿C...capitán Arthur? ¿Qué hace aquí?  
-Vine a pasear un poco. ¿Te sorprende que no esté asaltando un pueblo o algo así?  
-Un poco- admitió, bajando la vista algo sonrojado.  
Silencio incómodo a pesar de los gritos de los vendedores anunciando esto y aquello, de las mujeres regateándole a los vendedores y de alguno que otro artista ambulante que se publicitaba. Fue el capitán quien decidió romperlo y descubrir el misterio de aquel cristantemo blanco.  
-¿Quies ir a tomar el té conmigo?  
-Con gusto.

Fue así como ambos fueron haciéndose cada vez mas amigos y descubrieron gustos en común, empezando por el té. Solían verse al mediodía, conversaban unas horas y finalmente se despedían, quedando verse a la siguiente mañana. Arthur era quien anhelaba mas que nadie esa hora, preguntándose si Kiku también sentiría lo mismo.  
Un día, se les hizo tarde conversando, así que para cuando Kiku se dio cuenta, supo que iba a tener que pedir un milagro para llegar pronto a la casa a elaborar la cena de ese día.  
-Te llevo. Tengo un caballo.  
Pero cuando llegaron, estaba en la puerta Pervertido, quien al ver al Pirata, se notaba bastante afectado por eso. Decidió mejor irse a encerrar a su "cuarto de juegos" hasta la hora de la cena.

-¿Pasa algo con Pervertido?- preguntó Kiku, al no verlo por ahí buscando "a quien amar". Awesome lo apartó de las ollas y le explicó la historia, que de otro modo jamás habría entendido. Y que por alguna razón en un tiempo tendría algo que ver con la suya.  
-El cejotas y él desde hace tiempo que se llevan mal. Y todo fue peor por una mujer, Jeanne. Ella era toda una guerrera, y amaba mucho al rizos de oro. Arthur en ese entonces era apenas un grumete en un barco pirata.  
-¿Y que pasó luego?  
-Atacaron donde solía vivir Perv, quien antes se llamaba François... El viejo capitán vio a Jeanne y le gustó "para otros fines".- Awesome miró el piso- Tal vez el rizos no sea muy casto en sus costumbres, pero a ella no le había tocado ni un pelo. Y cuando la raptaron le dolió mucho. Así que tomó su espada y partió a rescatarla. Todavía no pasaba nada que no se pueda contar a estas horas. Fran peleó a muerte contra el capitán y le hirió en el ojo. Enfurecido, el viejo le dio a Arthur que matara a Jeanne si François no se rendía. Arthur no quería hacerlo.  
-Ese viejo murió de todos modos- dijo Pervertido, entrando a la cocina.- Ese pirata de mal gusto tiene su puesto por mí.  
-Lo lamento mucho... ¿Puedo decirte pro tu antiguo nombre?  
-Seguro. Eres parte del grupo, así que tienes derecho a saberlo.

Esa noche, François tuvo un sueño, donde algo informe aparecía entre las sombras. Parecía una mujer y su larga cabellera negra caía hasta el piso. Sin embargo, a través de los huecos del cabello se asomaban varios ojos, 16 en total, dando a entender que eran 8 caritas las que estaban ocultas en la piel de esa mujer. Era algo tan monstruoso que creyó que se trataba de una pesadilla. Pero había algo en eso o ella. Lo bello atrae nuestra atención. Lo grotesco, por lo tanto, incluso puede ser bello.  
-¿Así que eres enemigo de aquel que ama al Cristantemo Blanco, eh?- sonó la voz. O el coro de voces de los dueños de las caritas. Eso o ella no hablaba.  
-Podría decirse, madame.- respondió.  
-Entonces te tengo un trato.

El día siguiente, cuando Arthur y Kiku estaban en el café, le preguntó su versión de la historia de Jeanne.  
-Yo no quería matarla, es verdad. Pero el viejo me lo ordenó y era ella o yo.- suspiró- Sonará mezquino, pero preferí que ella muriese. Nadie merece que eso le maten a la persona mas importante y creeme que ahora puedo comprender a la Rana.  
-Ya veo.  
El japonés le dio un sorbo a su taza de té y miró a Arthur a los ojos, fijamente. Eso hacía generalmente antes de despedirse, para poderse llevar su mirada. Se levantó y tomó la canasta. Pero el capitán lo abrazó por atrás y le susurró algo al oido.  
-Yo te protegeré si alguien desea hacerte daño, Kiku. Es mi promesa hacia tí.  
Kiku tomó con su mano libre los brazos que lo rodeaban. El rubio lo soltó y lo dejó ir.

Apenas habían pasado 10 minutos cuando Shiroi Kiku se encontró con una chica de largos rizos rubios, piel blanca, casi como la cera, y ojos azules como el cielo, similares a otros que conocía. ¿Pero de donde y de quien?  
-Hola señor- saludó alegremente.- Estoy regalando duraznos ¿No desea uno?  
-Supongo ¿Porqué no podría aceptarlo? Es muy amable, señorita.  
Un brillo perverso se asomó en los ojos de la muchacha en cuanto Kiku tomó el durazno. Este, de modo inocente, le dió una mordida.  
Fujoshi, que andaba cercas por ahí buscando algo para sus extrañas aficiones, logró ver el momento en que Kiku caía al piso de un modo surrealista y delicado. Al mismo tiempo, la muchacha se llenaba de una especie de niebla luminosa y perdía poco a poco su forma delicada para volverse una forma más varonil, pero igualmente bella.  
Eran François, que por alguna razón había cambiado solo para darle el durazno. La muchacha corrió y le pareció escuchar en la extraña brisa una voz que decía "Ahora he recuperado el puesto que debía tener".  
-¡Kiku, Kiku!- gritó, tomándolo entre sus brazos para ver si estaba bien. Ante los gritos, los demás "no tan enanitos" corrieron a ver, incluso Héroe que se veía algo mortificado. En efecto: el chico había fallecido con la mordida al durazno.

* * *

Ok! y las respuestas:  
**Junjou:** A mi tampoco me gustó nunca Blancanieves, se me hacía demasiado... girly. (Las únicas princesas disney que tolero son Meg -por su actitud-, Mulán -por su valentía- y Bella -porque ha sido la ÚNICA princesa que ha hecho que una bestia se vuelva todo un señor caballero-).  
La leyenda de ambos dice que Izanami busca hacerle daño a su ex esposo por medio de sus hijos -o sea matándolos-, no es tanto mi crueldad.  
**AliceIggy:** Cumplido!


	3. Un final mutuo

OK! Y llegando al final de este fic -que es de los mas cortitos que he hecho en mi historia aquí XD-, nuestro caballero cejotas Lord Arthur Bravery (por culpa del video de fioryparty) va a rescatar a su cristantemo.

* * *

Los "no tan enanitos" estaban velando a Shiroi Kiku en su casa. Todos, incluso el amargado de Gruñón lloraban al verlo dormido entre los muchos cristantemos que habían puesto en el ataúd. Ya no habría quien pacificara sus peleas, quien les cocinara, nada.  
Iba a ser dificil volverse a acostumbrar a la vida sin él.

Arthur, que ignoraba todo, dormía tranquilo en su camarote cuando un hombre con una yukata blanca apareció en su sueño. Tenía el cabello negro y largo y la misma mirada de Kiku. Eran tan similares que era imposible no pensar que fueran familia. El hombre movió una mano y las nubes que le medio rodeaban se disiparon.  
-Tú, el extranjero que logró llegar al corazón de mi hijo- habló la voz- Yo soy Izanagui, el rey de los cielos.  
-Supuse que un día debía conocer a su familia, pero no tan pronto.  
-Escucha, ser de las enormes cejas.  
El capitán arrugó la nariz y puso su mejor cara de berrinche ante eso.  
-Bueno, Rey de los Mares- se corrigió, porque como buen japonés debía mantener el orden.- La madre de Kiku y mi señora esposa lo ha buscado desde hace tiempo para darle muerte. Y supongo que tú no lo desconoces. Tu corazón está con mi hijo, así que creo que solo tú puedes protegerlo ahora. Yo no puedo bajar para cuidarle, pero puedo darte mi fuerza para que venzas a la Señora Izanami.  
-¿Como? Sabía eso, que su madre quería matarle, pero... ¿Que tan mal está la situación?  
-Kiku está dormido. Parece que está muerto, pero no es así. Su espíritu está despierto, pero su cuerpo no reacciona. Solo tú puedes despertarlo por dentro.- movió la mano con ademán majestuoso y señaló hacia lo que parecía el bosque.- Ve al bosque y búscalo. Sus amigos están por enterrarlo.  
-¿Y si Izanami aparece, como sabré quien es?  
-Es tu principal enemigo, pero es con quien tienes una relación indestructible.

Los 7 estaban preparándose para enterrar a su amigo. Solo Pervertido, cuando nadie lo veía, sonreía de modo perverso. Si alguien lo hubiera visto al espejo, hubiera notado el reflejo de Izanami ahí, orgullosa de su obra. Y ya estaban por ponerlo sobre la carreta cuando llegó el Pirata en su caballo. Pidió que se detuvieran y le obedecieron.  
-Conocemos tu relación con Kiku- dijo Fujoshi, que a pesar de todo estaba emocionada por ver yaoi- Así que obedecemos solo por eso.  
-Abran la tapa del ataúd.- pidió Arthur.  
-No- dijo Pervertido, pero su voz era distorcionada, como si él no hablara.  
-Kiku lo hubiera querido- dijo Gruñón.- Así que...- y la tapa fue abierta. El rubio cejón miró al cristantemo, que en efecto, parecía que solo estaba dormido en paz. Se veía tan lindo.  
Sabía que tenía que despertarle ¿Pero como?  
Se sentó en el ataúd, solo para verlo más de cerca. Un impulso le dijo que lo besara, así que tomó la cara de Kiku y lo besó por unos instantes. Y entonces sintió que volvía a respirar suavemente, así que cuando se separó, se encontró con los ojos castaños del japonés. Pero había algo diferente: no brillaban.  
Fue la consciencia de Izanagui en él lo que le dio la respuesta: había pasado un tiempo al reino de la muerte, así que no tendría la misma mirada.  
-Arthur-sama- susurró Kiku, sonriéndole.- Gracias.  
Fujoshi y Awesome estaban casi festejando que hubiera funcionado, Tontín moqueaba la ropa de Gruñón, que en efecto gruñía diciéndole que se contuviera, Dormilón despertó justo a tiempo para ver la escena. Solo Pervertido cambió: una aura negra lo rodeaba mientras sus bellos ojos azules se volvían pozos negros. Y finalmente un grito desgarrador salió del fondo de su cuerpo.  
-¡Tú! ¡Tú merecías que él muriera, anglais de mèrde!- gritó, aunque su voz era idéntica a la de Izanami: mil voces hablando en vez de él.- ¡Tú te llevaste a Jeanne, así que yo me llevé a Kiku!  
-¡Basta, estúpido humano!- y la voz de Izanami misma salió, mientras Pervertido recuperaba su forma normal, con cara de no recordar nada, pero estaba muy sorprendido. En efecto, la corrompida Diosa estaba ya en forma normal frente a todos, aunque parecía más una neblina.- ¡Tus sentimientos son mas fuertes de lo que hubiera deseado para vengarme!  
-Madre- susurró Kiku al ver eso, mientras Arthur se ponía frente a él para protegerlo.  
-Izanagui rompió su promesa de no verme así... y está aquí ¿No es verdad, extranjero?- siguió hablando Izanami  
-Sí, estoy con él- habló Arthur, con la voz de su suegro, por decirle de algún modo. Tomó su espada para pelear contra su suegra (mejor dicho: Arthur estaba enmedio de una pelea de pareja). La mujer que invita usó su larga cabellera para defenderse de los espadazos diestros de Arthur. Luego se enfrentó a los 8 demonios que la acompañaban, matándolos a cada uno.  
-Kiku...- gimió Héroe. Parecía que Arthur había matado a los 8 demonios, pero en realidad estos se habían vuelto una especie de masa negra que había comenzado a asfixiar a los amigos del japonés, al menos a Tontín ya lo tenían dormido, dispuestos a arrastrarlo al Jigoku mismo. El cristantemo blanco no sabía qué hacer. No tenía su katana cerca.  
-¡Gilbert!- gritó Fujoshi, tratando de tomar la mano de su amigo, Awesome. Este seguía sonriendo, a pesar de que estaba al borde del colapso.  
-Estaré bien, Eliza.  
Entonces Kiku tomó una resolución y tomó el caballo de Arthur, sacó de su yukata el collar de joyas (Yasakani no magatama), y lo puso en dirección hacia donde debía salir el sol. Por alguna razón el caballo del capitán inclinó la cabeza en esa dirección. Debía funcionar.  
Y al momento una luz llenó el lugar, llegando a verse incluso desde mas lejos. Una muchacha de piel blanca y cabellos negros y largos apareció. Era Amaterasu.  
-Nee-san Amaterasu- susurró Kiku- Por favor, necesito su ayuda.  
Amaterasu le dio una espada (Kusanami no tsurugi).  
-Pelea contra Madre, al lado del humano Arthur Kirkland y de nuestro padre. Yo me encargaré de las sombras.  
Kiku obedecío y continuó la pelea, solo que ahora, con la espada "Cortadora de Hierba" se encargó de cortarle el cabello a su madre para que Arthur pudiera "Darle muerte". Solo en ese momento Izanagui se separó del cuerpo del Inglés para dar su orden. Tomó el durazno que Izanami había usado para matar a su hijo (lo había encontrado cuando bajó a la tierra)  
-Permanece en las sombras a las que perteneces a partir de ahora, Izanami.- y le lanzó el durazno a la cara.  
La diosa vivoreó su venganza.  
-Cada día mataré a Mil personas, Izanagui.  
-Entonces cada día le daré vida a mil quinientas, amada esposa.  
Izanami fue arrastrada por sombras parecidas a manos a las profundidades del Jigoku. Izanagui y Amaterasu también desaparecieron.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó Arthur, despertando a François, que había perdido la consciencia durante la pelea.- Frog... ¿Estás bien?  
-Lo siento Arthur. No debí vengarme así, usando una fuerza tan malvada que no pude con ella.  
-No. Era lo justo, y yo debí pedirte perdón por eso hace tiempo. Espero podamos llevarnos... mas o menos bien.  
-Seguro.  
Arthur miró a su caballo, había logrado ver lo que Kiku había hecho con él para invocar a su hermana, así que no le quedaba mas que pedir una explicación al japonés.  
-¿Como es que hizo eso?  
-Estos caballos son del Santuario de Ise, dedicado a Amaterasu. Están entrenados para reverenciarla. El collar que Nee-san me dejó cuando llegué a esta tierra, y el caballo que la reverenció fueron lo que la invocaron. Ahora estos tesoros deberán permanecer guardados, para que no provoquen mas guerras.- miró el cielo- Es triste para Padre tenerse que separar de Madre, a quien ama demasiado. Y tener que repudiarla.  
Tontín se acercó corriendo a Kiku, abrazándolo de modo posesivo.  
-¡Ve~! ¡No quiero que Kiku se vaya de la casa!  
Los dos tórtolos se miraron a los ojos, preguntándose que harían. No lo habían pensado.  
-Yo... no puedo volver al cielo. Y no quiero dejar a mis amigos, Arthur-san.- habló Kiku, haciendo que tontín lo soltara.  
-Yo debo volver al mar.- le dijo Arthur.- Quédate con ellos. El mar es traicionero y si te perdiera...  
-Entiendo. Yo no quisiera separme de tí tampoco.

Llegó el día en que Arthur debía volver al mar, con toda su tripulación. Kiku le llevaba un cristantemo para que no lo olvidara. Lo abrazó antes de despedirse, sintiendo el dolor de la separación en su pecho. Era algo nuevo, diferente a cuando tuvo que dejar a sus hermanos y su padre para escapar de la ira de su madre.  
-Volveré, te lo prometo. Y esta vez será para quedarme.  
Le dio un último beso y volvió con su gente, despidiéndose desde la cubierta del barco.  
-Aishiteiru yo, Arthur-san.- le susurró Kiku al viento, sonriendo por última vez hasta que volviera.

* * *

Y las notas de la autora:

1- La leyenda dice que Izanagui espanta a los demonios de su esposa -y a su mujer misma- con duraznos. Lo triste de su historia es que Izanagui ama y odia al mismo tiempo a Izanami.

2- Por alguna razón decidí dejarlo en final abierto, debe ser por andar oyendo Cassis de The gazette (Mañana tu sentir seguramente esté lejos/ Lo sé, nunca cambiarás/ Te amo)

La segunda historia de esta saga de Hetaprincess (titulo provisional, no se preocupen) será SleepEli (La BEli durmiente en español XD)


End file.
